Left At the Alter chapter's 14
by brazenFan4Life
Summary: this is a brenda and Jason(Brazen) Fanfic . all characters are owned by GH and ABC.


Left at the Alter Chapter 1  
  
Brenda was in her dressing room getting ready for he wedding to Jax. Lois is in town for the wedding and helping her get ready. Brenda Are you sure you want to marry Jax so soon don't you want to wait? No Lois Brenda said I want to him but I am just so confused and I hate being rushed into things. But I do love him but he is not the same man he was 4 years ago. He still thinks I am hung up on Sonny but that's not it. I no longer love Sonny in that way any more. Well Bren Lois said how do you feel about Jason? Oh my god I can't stand him but we finally learned to get along for at least 5 min maybe more. But he has been a great friend to me. He has been there for me when Jax wasn't. Jax said if I marry him that after today I couldn't see or speak to Jason any more. But I don't want to lose Jason. Bren Lois said maybe you should wait and sort things out. Be on your own for a while no Lois I want to marry Jax. Well I think I do. Brenda please take my advice ok. If you are having seconds thoughts then call it off. If Jax loves you then he will understand. o:p/o:p o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Lois Brenda said Jax wouldn't understand he will thinks it's all about Sonny. I hate how controlling he has become. It just brings back to many bad memories you know! Well Brenda at least you know jax will keep you happy and he won't hurt you. Yeah that's ture. Hey I will be right back I need to see if Ned has gotten here yet with Brooklyn. Ok Lois I will be here. It's not like I am going any were. Lois laughed and said she will be back. After Lois Brenda is standing there looking at her self in the mirror and says aloud to her self well it's raining outside and the last time I was in this church I was got left at the alter. So I hope this doesn't happen again. Jax opens the door and walks Brenda looks and says Jax get out its bad luck to see me before the wedding. Jax smiles and says I have made arrangements for our honeymoon. Oh really jax. Don't you think we are rushing things a bit? No I don't Brenda I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. But Jax, shh Jax said and gave her a kiss on the check. Well I have to go get ready and you look beautiful. Jax leaves the room and Brenda turns back and looks in the mirror and says damn him. o:p/o:p o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Lois comes back in the room, Brenda turns to see who it is and says oh Lois is Brooklyn? Oh Ned is showing her off. Brenda laughs and says you know Ned loves her why don't you let Ned keep for a few weeks don't worry about the Q's I will help fend them off of her. Besides she can get to know Her baby sister. Lois said you know I might do that. But we will talk about that another day. Today is your day!! Yeah I know I am just so worried about it. And have you notices every time I go to get married I it's raining. Then I get left standing in the rain! It's kind of funny. My marriage to Jason was a joke but to me it was real. Then Brenda turns back to look in the mirror one last time and she sees and man standing in the door way and turns to see who it is. And it's ... more to come soon.  
  
Chapter 2 OMG Lois its Jason! Come on in. well I am going to go get Brooklyn away form the Q's and I will leave you two to talk. Jason walks over to Brenda and says are you sure want this? Yes Jason I do! Well I think! I don't know Jason I really don't know what I want. I know he can make me happy but, he said after we are married I can't talk to you or see you again. And Jason what ever you want to call our friendship it means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it. I know we can't stand each other but I think we have came along way. We can actually be civil to each other for more then 5 mins. Jason laughs I came b/c you anted me too and I just want to make sure you want to do this. I care about happens to you. And I don't give a damn what candy boy says you can always come talk to me if you need to he doesn't have to know. Here I want to give you this. It's a cell phone it's just for you. And I have one just like it. So if Candy boy is getting on your nerves then just hit this button and it will automactilly dial me number and this phone I have is just for when you call. Spreate form my other phone. o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Oh Jason thanks and she hugs Jason and then Jax sees her hugging him form the door and walks away madder then hell and says to his self it's always about Sonny! Brenda kisses Jason on the check. Thanks Jason. Once again you don't know how much I appreciate this. Hey if you want to stay you can. Or if you don't then I understand. Jason said will I have to go ok. He walks out and says to his self-damn why didn't I just tell her how I feel about her. Jason goes out side of the church and stands in the dark under the outside pallvillon to stay dry. Back in the church Ned walks in and says are you ready Brenda? She looked nervously at Ned and says I guess it's now or never. Brenda it's ok now come on let's go. So Brenda puts her arm in Ned's and the music begins to play o:p/o:p Meanwhile outside Jason is sitting there wondering why am I still here? Then his phones rings and he looks at it and says Damn it's Courtney oh well I just cut this damn thing off. She is so whinny god why did I hook up with here? Oh well I will tell her it's over and to stop calling. o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Back inside the church Brenda walks down through the pews and reaches Jax then the priest says repeated after me Ms. Barrett Morgan. Jax clenches his Jaw with anger. Brenda says her vows and now Mr. Jasper (JAX) Jacks repeat after me. Then Jax says no I am not going to marry you! Brenda's eyes begin to fill with tears and Jax says you seem to can't let go of Sonny so you can have him. And he walks off Brenda runs after Jax calling for him and Jason here's the commotion and runs to se what is going Jax is yelling at Brenda calling her a whore and all sorts of names Brenda is standing in the rain crying and she is asking him why he is doing this then Jason rushes over and tells Jax to leave her alone and he Grabs Jax by the throat and says she has done nothing but love you and this is how you show yours? Jax says well you hate her so why do you care I don't hate I feel in Love with her. I let her go b/c she wanted to be with you! I told her you were no god for her! Jason don't Brenda said let him go. Jason said you are lucky if I had my way you would be at the bottom of a lake somewhere. And he let go of Jax and Jax says if you want her you can have but it will always be about Sonny. And he runs off.o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Brenda falls to the ground crying. Jason picks here up and wraps his arms around her and Brenda looks up at him and says Jason why do I always get left standing in the rain. Why do I always get left at the alter. Jason said I don't know but I am going to get you out of here and take you back to the penthouse. We can talk about that there. Ned walks pt and asks Brenda if she is ok and she says nothing Jason said she will be fine if you want to see here you know where I live Ned. Jason take Brenda back to his penthouse and he says let's get you out of these wet clothes ok. He goes up stairs and gets a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and hands them to Brenda and says here put these on and I will be down stairs fixing you a cup of warm tea ok. Brenda just nods her head and Jason goes down stairs and opens the door and tells Marco no interruptions and jax is not allowed any where near here do you understand me. Yes Mr. Morgan I understand. Not even Sonny is to bother me tonight ok. Yes sir I understand. o:p/o:p o:p/o:p o:p/o:p Jason shuts the door and goes in the kitchen and fixes Brenda some tea. He comes out to find her sitting on the couch crying her Brenda drink this and do you want a blanket? She nods her head and Jason gets her a blanket. Are you ok Jason said as he sits next to her on the couch and puts his arms around her. Please say something Brenda please I am worried about you I don't want to see you end up like you did after Sonny left you. Brenda looks up at Jason and says I am fine. Ok I am ready to talk now. Well tell me what happened? Jason said. Well Brenda said with a big sigh Jax..o:p/o:p  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jax told me he couldn't marry me. Jason looks at Brenda and said well Jax is a fool And a Jackass you don't need him any way. But Jason I don't understand why he is said this is all about Sonny? I just don't understand it. You know I don't feel for Sonny in that way any more. I care about him and always will. For Christ sacks he was my first love. You understand that don't you? I mean you don't love Robin any more but I know you still have a place in your heart for her right? Jason looks at Brenda and says you know I haven't admitted this to no one not even Carly and she and are close and you know I really don't share my feelings with any one but, yes I still care about Robin and she does have a special place in my heart and I may not like Liz all that well but I would hate to see her get hurt. And the same goes with Robin. If she were to die B/c of compactions with her disease then yes I would be sad. But don't tell any one I said that! Brenda laughs. Jason said well that's better your smiling now.  
Brenda looks up at Jason and said I need to get away form here and maybe I will go to Europe for a while or maybe even Spain. I don't I just need to get away form here and sort things out. Jason why don't I have luck with any one? I don't know Brenda. Jason said. Oh yeah by the Jase I do have to admit being married to you wasn't all that bad at least it felt real. And it's the only real marriage I have had. The first time Jax and were married we weren't really married B/c he had another wife who he thought was dead but she was really alive. Ok Brenda let's not talk about that ok. Oh and I don't want you to go to London or Europe or were ever they you are going to go. Brenda looked at Jason and said what? Well I don't have a home and no money. Look you can stay here with me until you get on your feet. Hey maybe I can see if Luke will let you run deception. Hey it's an idea you use to model and you know the business what do you say? Well I don't know Jason I just need to get away. OK Brenda we don't have to talk about it any more ok. But PC is your home and how long can you stay away? Huh? Don't let Jax run your life ok. If you leave town you just gave Jax the power to control you and you said your self you hated to be controlled. Just think about ok and if you want to leave then I will help you ok. Brenda moved toward Jason on the couch and gave him a hug and said thanks Jason you have been Great to me.  
  
Jason said it's no problem but just to don't tell any one I have a soul after all. Brenda laughs and says ok I wouldn't want to ruin your rep. Jason smiles at Brenda and says ok well it's late so why don't we get some sleep now. Jason gets up off the couch and Brenda grabs his arm and says. Wait don't go! Jason turns and says what is it? I don't want to sleep alone! Jason sat back down on the couch next to Brenda she pushed him down and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes Jason wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. They laid there in the quit for 10 min and Brenda said oh yeah Jason did you mean what you said to Jax about me? Jason said what? You know you yelled at him that you loved me do you really love me? Jason smiled and said yes Brenda I do. I didn't want to tell you b/c you love Jax and I wanted you happy. Now go to sleep ok. Jason Brenda said...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jason I Love you too. They lay there quit and she falls asleep first then Jason feel asleep watching her. The next morning Brenda wakes up to find herself alone on the couch then Jason come through the door and said do you want some breakfast? Yes. Ok good get dressed and let's go to the grill. No Jase I don't want to go out yes Brenda you need to show Jax he hasn't stopped you form living. Then all of a sudden Jax comes busting through the door and says I need to talk to you alone Brenda. Jason said she doesn't want to talk to you ok. So now leave. Jason Brenda said I will be ok. Jason said fine I will be over at Sonny's so yell for me if you need me ok. And Jason walks out and knocks on Sonny's door.  
  
Jax slams the door shut and says I figured you would come here. So did you sleep with him? NO jax and if I did it would be none of your busniess so says what you have to says and get the hell out of here Brenda said yelling at Jax. Fine Jax said I will says what I have to say and get the hell out. Ok first I want to say I want you to leave town and don't ever come back I here is a check for 5 mill so take it and go. That made Brenda made as hell and she starts yelling Jax you think I am some kind of hooker or something? If you think I am going to take your money you got another thing coming dammit!! I am not a hooker you can pay off. And you know what you can take you damn money and shove it up your ass ok. Jax said well you broke my heart and made me leave Skye.  
  
Brenda looked up at Jax and her voice even loader she yells get the hell out of here I hate you Jax and you broke my heart making me look like a damned fool! So go F*** your self-Jax. I told you I didn't want to rush into this marriage but no you kept pushing me and pushing me and you think this is all about Sonny it's not you Jackass you are so damned blind this isn't about Sonny at all it's about Jason! Jax I didn't want to rush into this b/c I wanted to sort out my feelings for you and my growing feelings for Jason. Jax is madder then hell and he grabs her wrists and says Brenda you only want to get Jason close b/c you don't want to lose your tie with Sonny.  
  
Brenda Scream let go of me Jax. Jason, Sonny and Carly run across the hall and sees what going on and Jason rushes over to Jax and grabs him by the throat and says don't ever put your hands on her again. Jason Brenda yells let him go. Yeah that's right Brenda call you brain damaged lap dog off. F*** you Jax he is not brain damaged. And Brenda runs up to Jax but before she could slap him Jason grabs her and tells Jax to leave. And you are then one with brain damage for leaving a beautiful woman who has done nothing but love you. Fine I am gone but Brenda my offer still stands. You know Jax take your money and donate it to a battered women's shelter!  
  
Brenda is about to cry and she said you know what Jax I am done crying over you or any man! So now leave and when and if I do leave PC I will let you know first. Sonny calls Marco and says throw Mr. Jax out and he not to come back here again! Marco grabs Jax and says it's time to leave fine Jax said and walked out. Brenda looked at Jason and said you know what I how soon can you talk to Luke about what you said last night? Jason shocked and happy said I will go call him now! He leaves the room and Carly walks over and says Brenda are you ok? Yes I am fine. I can't believe I loved that man. I know he is an ass and by the way you really do care about Jason don't you? Yes Carly I actually do. I was having second thoughts about the wedding and Jax was just rushing it that I didn't have time to sort out my feelings. And Carly I just realized today a few min ago that I really do.. 


End file.
